


Masks and Munitions

by wanderingaroundyoutube



Series: Masks and Munitions [1]
Category: Bomb Girls
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingaroundyoutube/pseuds/wanderingaroundyoutube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. The streets of Toronto aren't as safe as they used to be. One group of women have decided to change that.<br/>Note: Updated with ship tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Right then. Here we go folks. Here's the first time fic that started as an AU idea too good to leave in my head, and ended up as something completely different. Hope you enjoy it. Let me know if you'd be interested in reading more.  
> Everything is un-beta'd, so all spelling, grammar, and other mistakes are mine.

**Late evening, Toronto, Mid-August, 1942 (Sunday)**

 

The streets were almost deserted. The young woman moved quickly, trying to look as if she knew where she was going. She must have reviewed the map hundreds of times before daring to make the trip, but she'd never actually been to this part of town. And it didn't do to have a single woman wandering around the working class part of the city in such fancy clothes.

She stopped for a moment to squint up at a sign and sighed in relief as she realized she was only 2 blocks from her planned destination. Mrs. Corbett's Boarding House.  The newspaper advertisement was old now (she'd found it months ago and held onto it in case she ever ran away) but she hoped Mrs. Corbett still had rooms available. She'd rent a room under her new name and get a job at the factory just down the road. None of her father's men would think to look for her in a place like this. Marion Rowley, daughter of the rich gang boss Vernon "The Pastor" Rowley, wouldn't survive two days without her fancy clothes and maids and cooks. But she was no longer Marion. She was Kate Andrews now. And Kate Andrews could work in a factory just as well as any other girl. She hoped.

A cough from almost behind her startled Kate out of her thoughts. She faltered and glanced back. A group of men had just come out of the alley she'd passed. She turned to keep walking but found more men in front of her. They moved quickly, and her hesitation gave them enough time to surround her.

"You look lost, doll," the largest one said jokingly. "Maybe we can help."

The rest of the men chuckled in a way that made the hair on the back of Kate's neck rise.

"I'm fine, thank you. Now if you'll excuse me…" She tried to push her way between two of the men, but they stood firm and she was forced back.

The men laughed again, louder this time. The one who had spoken stepped forward and grabbed her arm. "Now, don't go running off so quick. Why not join my friends and I for some fun?"

"Stop. Please, let me go!" Kate tried to pull her arm free but he held firm. She prepared herself to try to hit the man, but before she could a voice rang out to her right. 

"I don't think the lady is interested."

Kate turned her head to see two women standing with their hands on their hips.  They were dressed in dark pants and shirts,with masks over their eyes. The brunette took a step forward as the blonde spoke again "Now how about you let her go so my friend and I don't have to make you."

"Well well well. Look at this boys. Two more for the party" The leader laughed. Three of the men broke off and stalked towards the women. But before Kate knew what was happening the brunette had thrown one into a wall, and the blonde had laid out another with one punch to the side of his head.

The man holding Kate tried to drag her away as the rest of the men stepped up to fight the two women. Kate took a deep breath and elbowed the man in the stomach. He grunted and released her. She took her chance and ran quickly behind the two women, who were just finishing off the last of the thugs who'd taken them on directly. The few who weren't on the ground quickly realized they were out of their league and made a run for it. Grabbing their wounded friends as they left, they disappeared into the dark streets.

"You ok, Betts?" The brunette as she glared after the men.

"Fine, Princess. " The blonde replied before turning to look at Kate. "Are you all right?"

"Y-yes. I'm ok," Kate managed to stammer out. "Thank you for your help."

"What are you doing out here so late? Don't you know it's dangerous to go out by yourself these days? Especially in this part of town. Come to think of it, what's a fancy lady like yourself doing over here anyway?"

"Oh… um… I wasn't… I mean, I'm not…" Kate struggled.

"Don't scare the poor girl" The brunette scolded her friend before looking apologetically at Kate. "Don't mind her. She always gets like that after a fight. What's your name?"

"Kate. Kate Andrews."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Kate Andrews. Where are you headed?"

"Mrs. Corbett's boarding house. I need to get a room."

"How about that" the blonde broke in, "That's where we were headed too."

"Well then, since we're all going the same place we might as well walk together." The brunette said. "And I suppose we can do away with these as well." She added as she took off her mask. "I'm Gladys. And this is Betty. "

Betty smiled at Kate. "Sorry about before. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Scare me? You saved me!"

Betty mumbled something Kate couldn't make out. Gladys must have heard her because she laughed and she stepped between the two and offered an arm to each of them. "Well ladies? What are we waiting for? Onwards!"

Betty leaned forward to give Kate a look that said 'she's always so dramatic' as the three began to walk down the road together.

 

* * *

 

"Home sweet home." Gladys said as they approached the building. It was smaller than Kate had imagined. She'd always thought boarding houses were huge, like hotels. But this looked like little more than a large house.

When Kate followed Betty and Gladys in the back door, she found herself in a roomy kitchen where a stern looking woman was sitting at a low wooden table reading a newspaper.

"You're late" the woman said once they were all inside without taking her eyes off the paper. When she looked up, she added, "Betty, what on earth happened to your shirt?"

Betty glanced down and seemed to notice a rip in her sleeve for the first time. "Sorry, Mrs. C. Kate here ran into a little trouble and we had to stop and help." Betty said.

Mrs. Corbett sighed. "I wish you'd take more care. This will be the third time this month I've had to mend that one."

Betty opened her mouth to reply, but Gladys jumped in first. "There were almost a dozen of them, Mrs. Corbett. We weren't exactly thinking of our clothes at the time."

Kate sensed the return of an old argument. "I'm really very grateful to them. Who knows what would have happened to me if they hadn't stopped to help."

That seemed to break the tension. "Of course. You're right." Mrs. Corbett said softly. "I'm glad you're ok, Ms…"

"Andrews. Kate Andrews."

"I take it from the fact that these two hooligans brought you home that you need a room?"

"Yes, Mrs. Corbett"

"Do you have a job?"

"I've heard they're hiring at the factory."

"Hmmm. You can have Hazel's old room. I just put fresh linens on the bed this morning. The girls will show you were it is. As to the factory, Blue shift is always looking for hard working girls. You can come with us tomorrow morning and we'll see if Betty here can make a worker out of you. Now, off to bed with you all. It's far too late already and there's work to do tomorrow"

Gladys and Betty led Kate down a hallway then up the stairs. At the very end of the hallway on the second floor they came to a stop. "Well, here we are." Said Gladys. "You'll be right next door to me, and Betty is across the hall. The bathroom is the last door on the right at the other end of the hall." She yawned. "Oh my. It seems that little scuffle has caused me to become quite unladylike. Please forgive me. Good night Betts. Good night, Kate. I'll see you both in the morning." She slipped into her room.

Betty shuffled awkwardly a little, suddenly looking nothing like the tough fighter who had taken down 4 men without breaking a sweat. "Well, um. I'll leave you to it."

Kate smiled then turned to her door. She fumbled with the doorknob a little, then panicked when she realized the lock on the door was broken. "Oh no. No no no."

"There's a dead bolt on the front door" said Betty from behind her.

Kate turned frantically to Betty. "I need this door to lock."

Betty took in the terrified look on the woman's face and immediately became serious and put a hand on Kate's arm. "Hey. It's ok. I'm right across the hall, and Gladys is right next door. We're not going to let anyone hurt you. Whatever you're running from, you're safe here now."

And despite the fact that Kate had only known the woman for a little over an hour, she believed her. 


	2. Chapter 2

In the kitchen Betty, Gladys, Mrs. Corbett, and a blonde woman with a nasty scar over her right eye were sitting around the table drinking coffee.

"You two need to be more careful," Mrs. Corbett was saying, "You can't just bring home every damsel in distress you come across. And why weren't you wearing your masks? What if she says something to the wrong person. You don't know anything about this girl." 

"We were wearing our masks." Gladys defended "During the fight at least. And with how dark it is out there with the blackout in effect, none of the thugs saw our faces. As for Kate, she was headed here anyway. She said so. What were we supposed to do, let her walk the rest of the way herself and take a different way home?" 

The other blonde jumped in. "But Gladys, Lorna is right. We don't know anything about her. She could be dangerous." 

"You didn't see her, Vera." Betty put in. "When she went to go into her room… you should have seen the look on her face. She was terrified. All because there wasn't a lock on her door. She's running from something. Hiding from someone. I don't think she's gonna tell anyone anything."

"I trust her." Gladys said confidently. "Besides. Rescued from a gang of thugs by two women in masks? Who'd believe her?"

Lorna glared. "You know exactly who. Rowley has his spies asking questions all over town since you three shut down that big gambling club of his last month. If he figures out who you are he'll come after us all."

"So we'll all be careful." Vera proposed. "We won't tell our newest arrival about our little operation here until we're sure she can be trusted. But Lorna, if she turns out to be trustworthy, we could use her. With my eye the way it is I can't exactly go out fighting like I used to. That just leaves Betty and Gladys. We need another girl."

"Fine. But let's make sure we can trust her before we go telling her all our secrets," Lorna replied. 

Gladys stood up. "Well then. If we're done arguing for the morning, I'm going to go check on Kate and get ready for work. Those bombs won't build themselves."

 

* * *

 

Kate found herself surrounded by more women than she'd ever seen. She'd heard people talking about how "all the men" were overseas, but her father never seemed to have trouble surrounding himself with them. Here in the factories at least it seemed to be true. Betty showed her around, then set her to work pouring amatol. By lunchtime, her feet were aching. She sighed with relief as she sat down next to Gladys at lunch.

Gladys glanced over with a sympathetic smile. "How are you doing Kate? Managing your first day ok?"

Kate sighed again. "I don't think my feet have ever been this sore."

"You'll get tougher. In a few weeks you won't even notice you've been standing all day."

"I don't know about that."

"You're doing great for your first day" Betty chimed in "Besides. If the princess here can keep up, so can you."

Gladys made a face at Betty. "Ha. Ha. You know one of these days those jokes will get old."

"Never, Princess. Never"

Kate giggled as Gladys rolled her eyes and changed the subject. "Was that Billie Holiday I heard you singing earlier, Kate?"

"Oh, yes. She's my absolute favorite. Sorry if it bothered you. It's a bit of a bad habit. I love to sing, but sometimes I don't realize I'm doing it until someone points it out." 

"Bothered? Are you kidding?" Betty said, a little too loudly. "You've got one of the best voices I've ever heard. You could be a professional singer." She caught Gladys giving her a look and tried to sound less enthusiastic. "I mean… er… you're really good. And I think the other women liked having some music to work to. " 

Gladys laughed a little at her friend before adding, "If you like Billie Holiday, you should come to the Jewel Box with us sometime. They've got a great band that plays all the hits."

The three launched into a debate over their favorite singers, and when it was time to get back to work all three were laughing like old friends.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the week passed quickly. Kate learned her new work well enough, but she still found herself exhausted at the end of each day. She barely had enough energy to eat inner each evening before collapsing into bed (which worked out well for Betty and Gladys, who didn't have to come up with excuses as to why they went out every night). On Saturday she slept in then helped Betty and Vera in the garden. Betty showed her how to tell the difference between the vegetable plants and weeds, and how to pull the weeds out by their roots so they wouldn't come back as quickly. A week earlier she might have found weeding a garden to be hard work. But after working in the factory all week, she welcomed the slow, easy pace and the smells of nature.

That evening, they all sat around the dining room table chatting as a roast cooked in the oven.

"Nothing much to tell really." Betty was saying. "I'm a prairie girl, born and raised. I grew up on my parents' farm with my four brothers. When the war started and I heard they needed workers I came running. I've been working at Victory Munitions ever since. See? Nice and short. Gladys is the one with the fancy story."

Kate turned to Gladys. "Really?"

Gladys laughed. "She just says that because my parents are rich. Have you ever heard of Witham Foods?"

"As in Witham grocery stores?"

"That's the one. My father runs the company. They live over in Rosedale."

"Rosedale? But that's the wealthiest neighborhood in the city! You must have grown up like royalty."

"I don't know about that. But I lived better off than many, I suppose."

"So how did you end up working in a factory and living here?"

"Well, I'd wanted to help out in some way since the war started. A little over a year ago, I finally convinced my father to let me get an office job at the factory. I lasted all of two days up there before I'd convinced Mr. Akins to let me work on the floor. My parent's never really liked the idea of my working at the factory at all, so I didn't tell them I wasn't working in the office anymore."

"Oh my. Weren't you worried you'd get into trouble?" Kate asked.

"I suppose. But I was more concerned with helping the war effort than what they thought. Anyway. Eventually, my secret came out and they tried to convince Lorna to fire me. But she wouldn't budge. Things got rougher and rougher at home. Then, after James…" She stalled, looking suddenly very sad, then went on faster than before. "I just couldn't stand to be around them anymore. Lorna was nice enough to offer me a room. And the rest is history I guess."

Gladys looked like she might cry but before Kate could ask, Vera put a hand on Gladys' shoulder and said sympathetically, "Come on, Gladys. Why don't you and I go help Lorna in the kitchen."

Kate watched as they both walked into the other room before asking Betty softly, "James?"

"Her fiancé. He enlisted after Pearl Harbor last year. Shipped out not long after and died in England this past spring."

"Poor Gladys."

"Yeah. It was real rough on her. She doesn't talk about him much. And we try not to bring him up. Makes her sad. Now, how about you? What's your story?"

"Oh, um…"

She was saved by the sound of the front door opening and a loud male voice announcing , "Ladies! I come bearing gifts!"

"Marco?" Lorna called from the kitchen. "What are you doing here? I thought there was a meeting tonight?"

"Canceled." He called back, "And when you hear why, you'll want to kiss me."

Vera, who had exited the kitchen when she heard him come in, met him in the doorway to the dining room where Betty and Kate still sat.

"I'm the only one allowed to kiss you, you big meatball." Vera said, before giving him a quick peck. "

Marco grinned and held up a basket full of vegetables as Lorna and Gladys reentered the dining room.

"Fresh from my ma's victory garden. And that's not all. I've got good news. Vernon Rowley has completely forgotten about you all. Pulled all his guys from looking for you. Seems his daughter has up and disappeared. Can't find her anywhere." He glanced over at the rest of the women as he excitedly shared the news. "He's got every single one of his guys combing the city for…" He trailed off as he did a double take back into the dining room and stared at Kate, who had gone deathly pale.

"... her"


	3. Chapter 3

_…I've got news. Vernon Rowley is all riled up. Seems his daughter has up and disappeared. Can't find her anywhere." He glanced over at the rest of the women as he excitedly shared the news. "He's got every single one of his guys combing the city for…" He trailed off as he did a double take back into the dining room and stared at Kate, who had gone deathly pale._

_"... her"_

* * *

"Marco?" Vera asked, "What's wrong?" 

"That's…. How did…" Marco fumbled "What is she doing here?" 

Gladys found her voice first. "Marco, this is Kate Andrews. We saved her from a group of thugs on Sunday night. She needed a place to stay." 

Betty was looking worriedly at Kate, who was still very pale and now seemed to be on the verge of tears. "Kate? Are you ok? What's wrong?" 

"I don't know who Kate Andrews is," Marco started, "but that woman's name is Marion Rowley." 

Someone gasped. The room went deathly quiet. Everyone looked at Kate. 

"No. I'm… I'm not her. I'm Kate Andrews now. Marion Rowley doesn't exist anymore." 

"So that's what you're running from..." Betty said, astonished. 

"Please don't be angry. I couldn't tell you. I couldn't tell anyone. As soon as I walked out the door I left that life behind me. I don't ever want to be Marion Rowley ever again. Please don't make me go back." As she trailed off, the room fell silent once again.

Lorna finally found her voice. "Well, this is certainly not how I expected the evening to go. Betty, Vera, Gladys, why don't you help me in the kitchen. Dinner's almost ready. Marco, if you're staying for dinner then grab an extra plate and silverware out of the hutch there. You know where they are." 

The four women disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Kate and Marco to stare at each other. 

"Why are you here?" Marco asked in an accusatory tone. 

"I ran away." 

"No. Here. At Lorna's. Why here." 

"I don't know. I saw an ad for rooms for rent in the paper once. I kept it. When I decided to run away, this was the only place I could think of to go." 

"So it was just chance?"

Kate was confused. "Of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

Marco examined her silently. After a minute or so he seemed satisfied with whatever he saw. He gave her a small nod and turned to the hutch to retrieve a place setting.

 

* * *

 

"So?" Vera whispered as they entered the kitchen, "What are we going to do now that we know who she really is?" 

"We protect her." Betty declared quickly. Gladys nodded beside her. 

"Betty…"

"No. Just listen. We can't send her back out on the street. They'll find her. You heard her in there. She's terrified. If she doesn't want to go back she shouldn't have to." 

"Can we really afford to have The Pastor's daughter living here? With what we do?" 

"Maybe she can help. She might know things." 

"Betty, he's her father. Even if she hates him, he's still her family. What makes you think she's going to help us take him down?" 

Lorna, who had taken the roast out of the oven and was now scooping mashed potatoes into a serving bowl, broke in before the discussion could turn into an argument, "Even if she doesn't want to help us, we can't leave the girl high and dry now. Not after you two saved her. And especially not after we got her a room and a job. Besides, she may not know all the details, but she knows enough to put us in danger if her father's men ever found her."

"So she stays?" Gladys asked. 

Betty nodded immediately. Vera hesitated, then nodded once in defeat. They all looked at Lorna. 

"She stays." 

As they all filed back into the dining room carrying the food, Kate looked up nervously. 

Lorna spoke as she set the roast down on the table. "Well, Ms. Andrews. We've discussed it, and it's decided. You have a room here for as long as you need it." 

"Really? Oh, thank you. Thank you so much." 

"We'll need to talk later though. About… some things."

Kate nodded and the room fell silent for a moment.

"Well then," Marco said with a tension breaking grin, "if that's settled. Let's dig in. I don't know about you ladies, but I'm starving."

 

* * *

 

Marco left after dinner. He gave Vera a dramatic kiss, saluted the rest of the women and was gone. Once Kate and Gladys had stopped giggling, the women went into the sitting room. 

"Shall we get the awkward conversation out of the way then?" Gladys asked. 

"Yes, lets." Kate agreed. 

Gladys looked to Betty, who looked at Kate softly. "Here's the thing, Kate. We don't give a hoot who you were before. You're a good worker and a good friend and that's all that matters. But there's something you should know before you decide to stay. We aren't you're average keeping their heads down women." 

"I figured that out when you rescued me the other night." Kate said. "Not many women would have stopped to help." 

"That's what I'm getting to. See, Kate, with all the boys overseas, there's not enough good guys left to deal with crime here at home. People like those thugs who cornered you the other night, and men like your father, are trying to take over the city. The four of us are trying to make sure they don't get that chance."

"Oh my goodness. That's what the masks were for. You're the Bombshells!"

"The what?" Vera asked.

"That's what they're calling you. You're all folks can talk about. Even my father's men talk about you. I've heard them. But everyone thinks you're just an urban legend. Toronto's own masked heroes."

Betty laughed. "Heroes? Us?" 

"But you are, Betty." Kate insisted and Betty blushed. "You saved me. And from what people say, you've saved so many others. And not just from thieves and troublemakers on the streets either. If my father didn't have the editors in his pocket you'd have been in the paper by now. But he threatens them so they don't publish anything that might tarnish his reputation."

"Well," Lorna said carefully, "that's exactly what we wanted to talk to you about, Kate. You're father is the key to organized crime in this city. Without him, all the other gangs would fight amongst themselves until they crumble. You know him better than anyone else we've ever had access to. Anything you could tell us, anything at all, could mean the difference in this war we're fighting."

When Kate spoke, it was so softly they could barely hear her. "If he ever found out I helped you… You don't know what he's like. He's a monster."

"I think you'll find," Vera said slowly, "that we are quite familiar with Vernon 'The Pastor' Rowley." She gestured towards her scar. "And what he's capable of."

Kate gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"You mean…"

"I was on the personal receiving end of your father's own personal _skills_ , yes."

Kate thought for a moment. "The gun shipment that was lost 3 months ago. When the warehouse by the docks was destroyed. My father was furious. The only time I saw him smile for weeks was when he talked about what he'd done to one of the vigilantes who'd been so brazen as to attack him. He never said it had been a woman."

"Why would he? Not many men would admit to being beat up by a girl" Betty tried to inject some humor into the conversation. Kate just looked more concerned as she looked back at Vera, "What happened?"

"We didn't know he was going to be there that night when we went to the warehouse. The whole week there had just been a few guards at a time. No sign of anyone else. While Betty and Gladys were taking care of the men I spotted him trying to sneak out the back. I was stupid enough to think I could end it once and for all." Vera paused and ran a finger over her scar. "He took off half my scalp. The only reason I survived is that some crates had caught fire. He ran rather than risk the whole place coming down on him. His sense of self preservation overrode his desire to tear me into tiny pieces. So you see, we know very well what he's capable of. And that's why we're asking you for help."

Kate was silent.

"Kate, we know he's your family," Gladys reassured, "And if you want to stay out of it we will completely understand. Like Betty said, you're welcome to stay. Whatever you decide. But we have to at least ask. If we face any chance in stopping him we have to peruse every possible…"

"Yes"

Gladys stuttered to a halt.

"Yes?"

"Yes. Vernon Rowley stopped being my father as soon as I walked out the door last Sunday. He's a horrible man and he needs to be stopped. So, yes. I'll help you. Under one condition."

"And what's that?" 

"I want to do more than just give you information. I want you to teach me how to fight. So I can go out and help people with you. I won't just sit here while my father hurts people."

"You think you've got what it takes?" Vera asked.

"If she takes to crime fighting the same as she took to bomb building she'll be knocking you out in no time." Betty teased.

Kate looked embarrassed. "I don't know about that. But I'll certainly try my hardest to learn."

Vera glanced at Lorna, who nodded. She gave Kate one more appraising look, then nodded. "Ok. We'll start tomorrow. No sense in waiting. Best find out what you're made of right away."

That seemed to end the conversation and they began to filter out of the room. Kate and Betty were the last to leave. As they reached the bottom of the stairs next to the kitchen, Betty stopped. Through the window, Kate could see Vera standing alone out on the back porch. Betty squeezed Kate's hand and said goodnight before stepping through the kitchen and out the door. Kate watched for a moment as Betty took her place next to Vera. Neither said a word. They just stood next to each other looking up at the stars.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are. This is the longest chapter yet. And they'll probably only get longer from here.   
> Any thoughts or comments are appreciated.

The next morning, Vera woke Kate early and they each grabbed a muffin from that batch that was cooling on the stove before heading to the back yard.

"First thing I'm going to teach you, is how to get away when someone gets ahold of you." 

Kate looked disappointed, "But I thought you were going to teach me how to fight?" 

"Real fighting comes later. First you need to learn defense. Now, grab my arm here. And hold as tight as you can." Vera took Kate's hand and wrapped it around her own wrist, almost exactly like the man had been holding Kate the previous week. Almost as soon as Kate had a grip, Vera twisted and broke free. 

"Wha…"

"Just keeping you on your toes. Now, grab my wrist again and I'll show you slower." 

Vera walked Kate through the move step by step, and soon Kate was breaking away from Vera easily. She then moved on to a few more complicated holds to break free from. 

As Vera was explaining the best place to elbow or kick someone who grabbed her from behind, a bleary eyed Betty came out onto the back porch. She sat down on the swing and watched as she dank a steaming mug of coffee. Once she was sufficiently awake, she started calling out encouragement and advice to Kate. 

A little over an hour later, when Kate accidentally hit Vera harder than she'd meant to, Betty broke out into a loud laugh. "And Burr goes down! What did I tell you, Vera. She's a natural." 

Kate, who looked horrified, gave Betty a look that only made her laugh harder. 

"Oh, Vera. I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" 

Vera took a deep breath and stood up straight. "I've had worse. Although I'm glad we're on the same side. If you hit criminals the way you just hit me, we'll be winning this war in no time." 

"I really didn't mean to, Vera. I'm sorry I hurt you." 

"Don't worry about it, Kate. I'm fine. I think we'll call it a day, though. I'm supposed to have lunch with Marco and his mother. I should go get ready." 

Kate nodded and the three of them went inside. Kate and Vera went upstairs to shower and change. 

 

* * *

 

After lunch, Lorna sent Betty and Gladys off to the store with a grocery list before making a pot of tea and leading Kate into the sitting room again.

"I thought we'd start with the men in Rowley's inner circle and work our way through his organization. We can get to the threats and bribes later. For now I want to get an idea of how many men he actually has working for him and what they do. " 

Kate nodded. "My f… Row… The Pastor is very hands on. He likes to be involved in every major decision about what happens in the city. But he can't run everything himself. He has three lieutenants. Each one handles a different part of his operations. Mahoney used to supply all the weapons and explosives. But some federal agents are looking for him so he had to go on the run. Enzo DiCarlo took over about a month ago. His father owns a fireworks business so he has a cover for all the explosives he buys." 

Lorna looked thoughtful as she scratched down notes on a pad. "DiCarlo. I think Marco knows him. Maybe we can use that to our advantage. Good. Go on." 

"Mickey Doyle. He's a second or third cousin of the Doyle's in Boston. He's the money. He runs the black market in Toronto. Mostly food like sugar, cheese, good cuts of meat. And alcohol of course. But I hear he also makes a fair amount on fancy stuff like chocolate and silk stockings." 

"Hmmm," Vera mused. "I suspected that black market money wasn't ending up anywhere good. We'll have to get the word out so people know who they're really buying from. A few slices of bacon aren't worth a city controlled by gangsters. And the third?" 

Kate took a shaky breath. "They call him The Fixer. His real name is Walter Horn. I suspect the men Betty and Gladys saved me from were one of his gangs. He and his men take care of the dirty work. Everything from a simple mugging, to making people completely disappear. Horn himself is an awful man. I've heard people say he laughs as he tortures people." She shuddered. 

"Yes, we know about Horn. If half the stories they tell about him are true, then he's a nasty piece of work."

Kate walked Lorna through a few more of the higher ups in the organization who's names she could remember. When it became clear all the talk of crime and violence was taking it's toll, Lorna suggested they stop for the day. "Just one more thing before we stop, if you don't mind. The name. Why does he call himself The Pastor?" 

"That's how he thinks of himself. He thinks he's a Shepard, come to save all the sinners. To 'wipe the city clean offilth and abomination'." 

"Through crime?" 

"He's crazy, Lorna. It makes sense in his twisted mind." 

"Apparently so." Lorna went silent for a minute, thinking. "Good. Well, I think we've both had enough of this dark talk to last us a good while, and you've given me a lot to think about already." 

Lorna went up to her room, and Kate turned on the radio in the sitting room. She sat in silence with her eyes closed, trying not to think of the awful things The Pastor was probably doing or planning at that very moment.

 

* * *

 

 

That evening Betty, Gladys, Vera, Kate, and Marco went out to the Jewel Box because as Gladys put it, "After such a stressful few days, we need to blow off some steam". They got a booth, but almost as soon as they'd all sat down Gladys jumped up again. "I'll get us some champagne." Marco went with her to help carry it all back to the table. 

"Real champagne?" Kate asked as the two returned and started passing out glasses.

"Well, it's got bubbles." Vera laughed as she scooted over to make room for Marco then raised her glass. "To good friends, good music, and bubbles!" 

"Bubbles!" They all shouted. 

"Now then. Down to business." Gladys looked seriously at Kate, "Have you seen the Captain's of the Clouds?" 

"I don't think I have." 

"It's fantastic. Betts and I saw it last weekend. James Cagney is in it and it's all about Canadian pilots…" 

They launched into a discussion about the films they'd seen recently, which quickly turned into a debate over who was the most attractive actor in Hollywood. Gladys was head over heals for Jimmy Stewart, while Vera and Kate preferred Humphrey Bogart. Betty stayed out of it, saying that mooning over men they'd never even meet was just silly. She instead got into a heated argument with Marco over whether the Maple Leafs would have a chance at the Stanley Cup in the upcoming season. 

After a while Marco and Vera excused themselves from the conversation and headed for the dance floor. Not long after, a young soldier came over and asked Gladys to dance. She agreed and then it was just Kate and Betty sitting alone in the booth.

"So, Betty. Do you have a fella?" 

"Me? Nah."

"Really? But you're so pretty, Betty. I'm sure they must be lining up." 

"Between working at the factory and you know, other stuff, I don't have much time for stuff like that." Betty insisted. 

Kate sensed she'd hit a sensitive topic, so she let the conversation drop and turned to watch the dance floor. The band was playing a fast swing number. The men seemed to twirl and flip the women with ease. She glanced around, hoping to catch the eye of a solo guy looking for a dance partner, but it seemed they'd all paired up already. She sighed, then went back to watching. 

As the song ended and the band started a slower number, Kate noticed that with the shortage of guys, some women had started pairing up and were dancing together. She glanced over at Betty, who she saw had also noticed the women. 

"Care to try a twirl?" 

"Huh?"

"Come on," Kate said as she pulled Betty from the booth, missing the look of almost terror on the other woman's face. "It'll be fun." 

They were both awkward, and Betty was so nervous she kept looking down at her feet. But soon they were both giggling as they found a rhythm. 

They all danced and drank and danced some more. At one point Marco gave a passionate, if tipsy, speech in Italian which none of the others could understand but which made Vera blush profusely. Not long after that, Vera declared that they should all be getting back since they had to work the next day. Betty, who's Hitler impression had been interrupted by Vera's announcement, gave a solemn salute. "Yes, sir. Whatever you say sir." This caused Kate to break out into another fit of giggles, which didn't stop until they were halfway home. 

The laughter might have continued the entire way if it hadn't been for Vera stopping them with a silent raised hand just after they parted ways with Marco. 

"You see what I see, Gladys?" She asked quietly. 

"There's definitely somebody waiting in that alley to jump the next person to walk by," Gladys replied. "More than one somebody I'd wager." 

"Right. Gladys, keep walking with Kate. Betty and I will circle around from behind. You have your mask, Betts?" 

"Always" Betty replied, pulling the strip of dark material out of her pocket. 

"Good. Gladys, give me yours." 

Gladys hesitated. "Are you sure, Vera? I could go if…" 

"I'll be ok, Gladys. There won't be more than a few of them. And I've been itching to stretch my legs a bit." 

Betty and Vera disappeared into the shadows as Gladys took Kate's arm on the side that would put her between Kate and the would be thieves. As soon as they reached the alley, four men stepped out in front of them. 

"Good evening, ladies. How about you give us all your money so your evening can continue to be a pleasant one?" 

Gladys put on an air of an innocent rich girl as she responded. "Please don't hurt us. We don't want any trouble." 

She'd barely finished speaking when a blur hit the men from behind. Kate watched in awe as she saw Vera level two men at once so fast she might have missed it if she'd blinked. Betty came out of the alley behind Vera and slammed into one of the other two. Gladys stood in front of Kate, still playing the part of the innocent while watching her friends take down the men. When they were out cold, Vera tied the men's hands together with some twine they found in the alley and propped them up against the brick wall.

"Same guys as last weekend." Betty observed out loud. 

"Fewer though." Gladys replied. "The rest must have been assigned to the search for Marion Rowley." 

Kate looked at the men. "What are we going to do with them?" 

"They're out cold and tied up tight. They won't be going anywhere soon." Betty replied. 

"You're just going to leave them here?" 

Gladys shrugged. "If they're still awake, we usually let them go. A few bruises are sometimes enough for them to want to start thinking about more legitimate work. But there's not much we can do when they're out old like this. The police will find them next time a patrol comes by. They'll probably just hold them for a day or two, but at least they'll be off the streets for a bit." 

"So you always just tie them up and leave them for the police? Don't the police wonder who is catching them?" 

"Oh, I'm sure they do. But they haven't caught us in the act yet. And the criminals never see our faces, so even if they told the police they were apprehended by women, there's not enough to go on." 

"Besides," Betty smirked, "we're making their jobs easier. Why would the police start asking questions when we're all but delivering the criminals to their doorstep?" 

Gladys shook her head. "Shall we head home?" 

As they walked, Kate couldn't help turning to stare at Vera. "That was amazing, Vera." She observed when she realized she was being rude by just staring. "I've never seen anyone move like that." 

"Vera here is a one woman army. Takes them down faster than anyone you'll ever see." Betty said. 

"I can handle myself ok against one or two," Vera said modestly, "but my eye makes it difficult to go out looking for trouble." 

"Nonsense, Vera" Gladys insisted. "You are still the best fighter of any of us." 

"I may still know how to fight, but that doesn't mean I should. You know I can't see very well out of this eye anymore. Tonight was ok; there weren't very many of them and we caught them by surprise. But I'd only put you all in more danger in a real fight." Vera turned back to Kate. "Gladys and Betty are pretty much on their own on patrols now. Which is why we need to get you trained. Three is better than two. " 

Kate nodded in understanding, making a silent vow to learn as fast as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we're about half way through now. This is where the story took on a bit of a life of it's own. We're still headed to the same conclusion, but with a little detour along the way. Hope you enjoy it.

The women fell into a rhythm. Weekdays they'd work at the factory and in the evenings Betty and Gladys (and, very rarely, Vera) would go out patrolling. Kate begged on several occasions to join them, but was told by Vera that she wasn't ready and by Lorna that it wasn't a good idea for her to go looking for trouble until Rowley gave up looking for her. On the weekends they'd work in the garden, train, and sometimes go to the movies or the Jewel Box in the evenings.

One warm September Saturday, about a month after Kate had arrived, Gladys and Betty were once again given grocery shopping duty. Almost as soon as they were out the front door, Gladys decided to take a chance and bring up something she'd been thinking about for a while.

"So, Kate is nice."

Betty, not quite able to read her friend's tone but knowing something was up, responded with a short, "Yeah. She is."

When Gladys let the silence lengthen, Betty huffed, "What?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Gladys"

"I was just thinking that you two would make very lovely friends."

"We are friends."

"Oh come on, Betty. That's not what I meant." Gladys gave her a long look.

Betty turned to look straight forward again. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, really? So you haven't been getting up hours before you usually do on the weekends just to train with her and Vera?" 

"I need the extra practice." 

"And you don't blush like a schoolgirl every time she looks at you?" 

"I don't blush." Betty huffed. 

"Whatever you say, Betts. I suppose the way she acts around you has just been my imagination too. Forget I said anything." 

Gladys took advantage of Betty's surprised silence and quickly entered the store, which they'd just reached. After pausing for a moment outside, Betty followed. 

With rationing in full effect the list was short. They had gathered up everything they needed and exited the store in no time. They'd walked about a block in silence when Betty finally spoke again. 

"What did you mean?" 

"What did I mean when? 

"What you said before about Kate acting different around me." 

Gladys slowed down and looked at her friend. "You really haven't noticed? Betty, she lights up like a Christmas tree every time you talk to her." 

"What? No she doesn't." 

"She does. I'm telling you, Betty. She's very fond of you." 

"Well… even if… it's not…" Betty stammered a little before giving up.

"It's alright, Betty." Gladys said. "I didn't mean to get you all riled up. I've just been watching you two dance around each other since the day she arrived and I thought it was time somebody gave one of you a push." 

Betty looked a little alarmed at this. "You didn't… you haven't talked to Kate about this, have you?" 

"Of course not. I leave that to you. But you are my best friend. I'm allowed to stick my nose in your business." 

This seemed to break Betty out of her racing thoughts, and she rolled her eyes. 

Gladys laughed lightly at her friend. "You know, Betts, with the air of confidence you give off all the time, no one would ever know you're this mushy and awkward on the inside." She feigned a gasp. "The great McSwagger is really just a hopeless romantic with a heart of gold. Can you imagine if people knew!" 

Betty bumped her friend with her shoulder. "Keep it quiet, eh? I've got a reputation to maintain." 

"You're secret's safe with me, Betts. Now let's get these groceries back to the house. I want to catch the news."

 

* * *

 

A few nights later, after a talk with Gladys and Vera, Betty went looking for Kate. She found her sitting on the sofa in silence with her head back and her eyes closed.

"Kate?" 

Kate jumped a little as she was startled out of her thoughts. "Betty! I didn't hear you come in." 

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. Are you ok? You look like you have a headache. Did today's talk with Lorna not go well?" 

"I'm just tired. My father's work is not easy to think about. Let alone talk about." 

Betty moved forward and sat next to Kate. "If it's taking this much out of you, maybe you should ask Lorna for a break. I could talk to her if you want." 

"No, it's ok. I think we've covered just about everything that could possibly be useful anyway. Did you need something?" 

"Oh, right. I was wondering if you'd like to come out with Gladys and me on patrol tonight. But if you're too tired..." 

"Oh Betty, really? Yes. I want to come with you." 

"Are you sure? It can wait until next time if you're not feeling well." 

"I'm sure. I've been training for weeks now. I want to get out there and do something." 

"Well, alright then. Why don't you rest a bit. I'll come get you when dinner's ready." She moved to get up. 

"OK" Kate watched as Betty walked out of the room, glancing back as she turned the corner.

 

* * *

 

It was dark out. The street lamps were all lit tonight, but only on the main roads. Gladys, Betty, and Kate were taking side roads and alleyways through the city towards downtown.

"Now remember, Kate," Betty was saying, "leave the talking to Gladys and myself. They've pretty much given up looking for you, but you still don't want to take any chances of someone recognizing you. And just take on one guy at a time. It's just like training, only you actually want to hit them. Don't give them any openings and don't hesitate. They won't think twice about knocking you out. Or worse. And…" 

"Betty." Gladys interrupted. "Take a breath." 

Betty realized she'd been rambling for a block and a half. "Oh, er… sorry." She looked apologetically at Kate. "You'll do great." 

"Of course she will." Gladys said confidently. 

A minute or so later Betty looked like she was about to start rambling again, but before Gladys could give her a look, there was a shriek from somewhere to their right. Kate looked at Betty and Gladys, who quickly went into work mode. "One block, maybe two." Betty said quickly. 

Gladys nodded, then added, "Shall we?" 

They pulled their masks from their pockets and slipped them on as they walked quickly in the direction of the shriek. As they rounded a corner, they saw an older couple being threatened by two men with knives. The woman was standing behind her husband, who had given the men his wallet and was now begging them to let his wife keep her wedding ring. 

"I said all of your valuables. That means all of them. Now hand over the ring, Mrs. Before we have to hurt you or your dear old husband." One of the thieves was saying. 

Gladys waited until they were close enough that the husband had noticed them before speaking to the thieves. "Didn't your mother ever teach you to respect your elders?" 

They didn't give the men time to respond, or even turn around. Betty and Gladys rushed forward to take on the two men while Kate circled around to the couple, who had not noticed a third man sneaking up behind them. She was fast, and got between him and the couple before they realized what was happening. The man swung at Kate, but she ducked and hit him in the side as she pivoted around behind him. Before he could turn to swing again, she kicked the back of his knee and he toppled to the ground with a yelp of pain. 

The other two were already on the ground, one looking dazed, the other with a bloody nose. Kate stood in front of the man and woman as Betty and Gladys backed off and came to join her. 

"Now," Gladys said, "you three have a choice. You can either promise to change your ways and we'll let you limp home…" 

"Or," Betty growled, "we can go another round and then we'll see how the police feel about folks who go around threatening people with knives." 

The  three would-be thieves seemed to think they were bruised and battered enough, because the two who could still stand helped the third up and helped him quickly down the street and around the corner. When they were gone, Gladys picked up the wallet that had fallen to the ground in the fight and handed it back to the old man. 

"Here you go sir. Are you and your wife alright?" 

The man just starred at them, dumbfounded. His wife answered instead. "Were both fine, thanks to you. You're them, aren't you? The ones they talk about. The Bombshells. I never would have believed the stories, but here you are. You saved us! How can we ever repay you?" 

Betty ignored the first question. "We're just glad we were able to help. You shouldn't have any more trouble tonight. Do you live nearby?" 

"Just around the corner." 

"We'll leave you to it, then. Have a good evening." 

The woman nodded, took her husband's hand, and started leading him away (he was still staring at the them). As the three women turned and began to walk the other way, they heard the man muttering to himself. "girls… they're just girls…" As Betty rolled her eyes, Gladys gave Kate a look that made Kate laugh.

 

* * *

 

After two more muggings averted and another hour of wandering the streets they decided to call it a night and turned back towards home. They kept their eyes and ears open for any more trouble, but it was nearly one in the morning and the streets were deserted. As they walked, they discussed the last woman they'd saved. The girl had fawned over them for nearly 10 minutes before they'd been able to get on their way again. 

"They're doing that a lot lately." Betty mused. "Acting like we're some kind of superheroes or something." 

"Well you two did look very heroic," Kate said. "Standing there with your hands on your hips giving him a choice between leaving her alone or getting his head knocked in." 

"You were there too, Kate. If we're heroes," Gladys said the word with a little distaste, "then so are you. I think we qualify more as vigilantes though. We aren't exactly operating under the authority or approval of law enforcement. Did you hear that old woman earlier, though? The Bombshells. That's not the first time someone has called us that. I think we're getting a reputation, Betts." 

"I told you." Kate said excitedly. "Everyone talks about the women who run around town at night saving people from thieves and attackers. Even before I ran away, you were becoming an urban legend. I was amazed the first time I saw you. That night you saved me from those men you both looked like something out of my little brothers' comic books." 

Betty laughed at this. "Can you imagine us in a comic book? What would they call it, Three Crazy Birds?" 

Kate smiled. "You need code names if you're going to be in a comic. Proper crime fighting names." She paused for a moment. "The Adventures of Princess and McSwagger." 

"There you go forgetting yourself again," Gladys joined in. "What do you think, Betts? What should Kate's codename be?" 

Betty looked carefully at Kate for a moment. "With a voice like she's got, it's got to be some kind of songbird. How about The Sparrow?" 

Kate blushed a little at the compliment and Gladys smiled. "That's perfect, Betts! I can see it now: The Adventures of Princess, McSwagger, and Sparrow: Fighting Crime and Building Bombs." 

They laughed the rest of the way home. They were still joking when they came in the door to find Lorna and Vera waiting for them in the sitting room. 

Lorna looked them over, and when she was satisfied none of them were injured or had ripped any of their clothing, she asked, "So, how was Kate's first night?" 

Betty answered, "She was brilliant, Lorna. You should have seen her. A real superhero!" 

This made Kate blush, and she tried to suppress a laugh as she put her hand over her face. Unfortunately, she was unsuccessful and the other two were soon trying to keep from laughing too. 

Vera nodded. "Good. I'm glad to hear all that training didn't go to waste. Oh for goodness sake. What are you all laughing at?" 

"Nothing, Vera." Gladys replied, trying to catch her breath. "It's nothing." 

"Well, it's late. Why don't you all get up to bed. We've all got work tomorrow." Lorna said. 

Betty turned and led her friends at a march out the door yelling, "To bed!" as she did so.

As the three women filed down the hallway, Lorna and Vera could hear bits and pieces of their laughter. As the women stood up to head to their own bedrooms, they heard a muffled yell, "No door can stand in the way of The Bombshells!" This was followed by a thud and another burst of loud laughter. 

Lorna looked questioningly at Vera. Vera just shrugged and shook her head, "No idea."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few notes this time.  
> -This chapter contains some character injury. Nothing life threatening, but feel free to skip the first chunk if you'd rather not read that bit.  
> -The endgame for this story is Christmas. I'm writing a chapter or two ahead at all times, but I'm a week behind my posting plan. So I'm going to try to write faster this week and hopefully get an extra chapter up sometime the middle of this week.  
> -As always, if you're still reading I hope you continue to enjoy it. And feel free to leave comments/thoughts/suggestions.

"Get outa here, Barry. We'll hold 'em off."

"The truck won't start! It won't start! Ooof"

The man called Barry, who'd been trying to start a truck loaded with crates of TNT, was pulled from the drivers seat and thrown to the ground. He quickly jumped up again and tried to hit his attacker, but Gladys was too quick for him and dodged around his swings before landing a few blows of her own, backing him into a corner between he truck and the warehouse it was parked next to.

Behind the truck, Betty and Kate were taking on 4 more of the men. These were no simple muggers; they were trained fighters. Both women were forced to use every trick they knew to keep up in the two against one fight.

One of the men Betty was fighting jumped up into the bed of the truck while she was concentrating on the other. Kate knocked out one of her opponents and glanced over just in time to see a crate topple from the truck directly at Betty. She yelled, but her warning was too late and Betty was knocked to the ground.

Kate's distraction gave her remaining opponent the chance to land a blow to her side which brought her to her knees. She recovered quickly and in her anger at seeing her friend injured she hit the man so hard he flew backwards and crumpled against the wall of the warehouse. Gladys had finished off her man and come running around the truck as she'd heard the crash. The man Betty had been fighting had been hit by the crate as well and was lying on the ground unconscious, so Gladys finished off the man who'd pushed the crate as Kate rushed to Betty. 

"Betty! Betty, are you ok?!" 

"I'm in one piece. Lucky that crate was empty." Betty tried to joke, but she sounded a little dazed. 

"What happened?" Gladys asked as she walked over. 

Betty struggled into a sitting position and shrugged. "I lost him. It was just for a second, but I lost him. Next thing I knew he was up on the truck and there was a crate flying towards me. If Kate hadn't yelled, I might have ended up like him." She gestured towards the unconscious man underneath the pile of broken wood. 

Kate made a strangled noise. "Oh, Betty. Are you sure you're ok?" 

"I think I'm alright. I'll be bruised tomorrow, that's for sure. And I think I might have cut my head…" 

"Let's take a look." Gladys said as she moved closer to examine her friend. "It looks like you're bleeding. Can you get your mask off?" 

Betty tried to push the mask upwards and grimaced. "Not that way. You'll have to untie it." 

Gladys looked at the side of Betty's head again before making a decision. "Best leave it for now. The mask is putting pressure on it. We'll get it off and take a closer look once we get you home. Kate, help me get these guys tied up. We'll put them in the back of the truck. I think there is a phone booth down the street. We'll have to make an anonymous phone call." 

The two moved quickly, tying the men then lifting them into the bed of the truck. Once they were secure, Gladys and Kate came back to where Betty was still sitting. 

"Do you think you can stand, Betts?" 

Betty tried to lift herself up. "Sure I can, Princess. See? I'm perfectly fine. Whoa!" She teetered and Kate moved fast to hold her up before she fell. Gladys moved to the other side and they each took one of Betty's arms to lead her down the street. 

They only stopped for a minute at a phone booth, where Gladys made a very short call to the police station to let them know some men were moving black market explosives down near the old fireworks warehouse. Then they moved on; moving slowly at first, then faster as Betty got steadier. 

As they came through the back door into the kitchen, Vera turned from the stove and gasped. "Oh my god, what happened?!"

Gladys went to the sink to wet a towel as Kate led Betty to a chair. "There were more of them than we were expecting. One of them dropped  crate onto Betty." 

"It's not as bad as it looks." Betty said quickly. 

"Save the heroics, Betty" Gladys scolded. "We don't know how bad it is yet. Kate can you untie her mask? Vera, go wake Lorna in case she needs stiches." 

Kate quickly moved behind Betty and untied the small knot at the back. They pealed the fabric off slowly to reveal a gash next to Betty's left eye. 

"The eye _again_ Betty?" Lorna said as she walked in and surveyed the scene. She moved closer and inspected the wound as Gladys wiped away some of the now dry blood. "Well, you're lucky again. It's not as bad as all the blood suggests. You won't need stitches. And it looks like the bleeding has stopped for now. It'll bruise though. It's going to be all kinds of colors by morning." 

Betty sighed in relief and closed her eyes as Gladys began to wrap a bandage around her head. 

Lorna looked up at Kate and Gladys. "Are either of you hurt?" 

"I'm fine." Gladys replied. "I saw Kate take a nasty hit though. 

Betty's eyes snapped open and she tried to jump out of her chair. "You're hurt? Why didn't you say something?" 

"Sit down, Betty." Kate scolded. "It's nothing." 

Lorna shook her head. "Come sit down and let me have a look. Where did he hit you." 

Kate pointed to where the man had struck her and Lorna placed her hand over the spot. Kate winced, but Lorna just pressed harder for a moment before she pulled away.  

"Cracked rib, most likely. It'll heal." She stood up. "Aspirin for both of you, then off to bed. And you'll be staying home from work tomorrow. You won't be able to stand, let alone lift things with a cracked rib. And Betty can't just walk around with a giant bandage on her head. We'd have half the line gossiping before lunch." 

Both Betty and Kate were too tired and sore to protest, so as soon as they'd both taken the painkillers they shuffled out of the room and headed up the stairs.

 

* * *

 

Betty woke with a pounding headache. She turned to look at the clock. 10am. She'd slept late for the first time in weeks. She sat up carefully, slowly testing her sore joints. It was definitely time for more aspirin. She walked over to the closet and picked out a loose fitting outfit that would be comfortable before leaving her room in search of painkillers. She found the bottle on the kitchen table with a note. Betty filled a glass of water and took two aspirin before looking at the note. 

 

 _Girls,_  
 _Get some rest. There are left overs in the refrigerator if you get hungry. I'll send Gladys home after lunch to check on you._  
 _-Lorna_  
 _PS-Rest means rest, Betty. Remember what happened last time._  

 

Betty smiled and Lorna's mothering. The woman tried to act strict but Betty had learned better. Lorna cared about all the girls at the factory. And she thought of her boarders as the daughters she'd never had. 

Betty looked at the clock and decided it was too late for breakfast. She pulled some bread and cheese from the cupboard and set to work making two sandwiches. After eating hers, she put the other on a tray with another glass of water and a couple of aspirin, and headed back up the stairs.  

When she reached her destination, she knocked softly. 

"Kate? Are you awake?" 

"Come in," a strained voice answered. 

Betty opened the door to find Kate propped up against the headboard of her bed, grimacing in pain.

"Hey," Betty lifted the tray as she walked towards the bed, "I didn't see you downstairs. I thought you might be hungry. And I brought some more aspirin." 

Kate sighed and took the glass of water and one of the pills. "Thanks, Betty. I didn't realize a cracked rib could hurt so badly. I can barely move. It took me twenty minutes just to sit up like this." 

"I once got kicked in the ribcage. It hurt to breathe for more than a week. The painkillers will help though." Betty took the glass back from Kate and set it back on the tray, which she'd placed on the bedside table. She handed her the sandwich in its place.  

"Thanks, Betty. I'm starving." She dove into the sandwich like she hadn't eaten in days.  

"Well, I'll let you get some rest. I'll be in my room if you need anything" 

She moved to leave, but before she made it to the door, Kate called her back. 

"Betty?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Would you… could you stay?" 

"Stay?" 

"I can barely move, so I'm stuck in here. At least until the aspirin starts working. I could use some company. If you're not busy." 

"Of course I'll stay. I'll keep you company and you can keep me out of trouble." Betty told Kate about Lorna's note. 

"What happened last time?" 

"I had half a dozen stitches in my shoulder. Tore them all out weeding the garden. Lorna was furious."

Kate laugh, winced, and laughed a little softer. "Well, you'd better stay then. I wouldn't want to get on Lorna's bad side by letting you out of my sight where you can get into trouble." 

She scooted over and Betty sat on the bed next to her. Once they were settled, Kate turned and examined Betty's head wound. 

"Does it hurt?" 

"It did earlier, but I took some aspirin downstairs so it's better now." 

Kate looked worriedly at Betty. "When I saw that crate flying towards you my heart almost stopped." 

Betty bumped Kate with her shoulder and joked, "It'd take more than a silly old crate to take me down." 

Kate shot betty a glare. "It's not funny, Betty. I thought… I thought…" She started to tear up. 

"Hey," Betty grabbed Kate's hand, "I'm fine. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." 

Kate took a shaky breath. "I don't know what I'd do if you… you're my best friend, Betty." 

Betty just squeezed Kate's hand tighter. After a few minutes of silence, Kate spoke again.  

"Betty?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Those women who dance together at the Jewel Box. Are they really just dancing together because there aren't enough guys?" 

Betty hesitated a moment before answering. "Most of them are." 

"And the others?" 

"The others… the others are…" 

"The others are like you?" 

Betty froze and her throat went dry. She looked straight ahead, not daring to look over at Kate. Finally, she managed a barely audible "yes." 

She waited for Kate to pull away, but nothing happened. Instead, over the pounding of her heart she heard Kate say, "Like you. And like me." 

"Like… like you?" Betty turned to Kate with surprise. 

Kate ignored her. "We should go dancing again soon." 

"Dancing?" 

"Yes. You're a very good dancer, Betty." Kate said matter-of-factly before she yawned loudly, "I think that aspirin is making me tired. Do you mind if I close my eyes for a minute?" 

"Uh, no. Go ahead." 

As if sensing Betty was going to try to get up, Kate said quickly. "Don't go anywhere McRae. I'm supposed to be keeping my eye on you, remember?" 

Betty laughed a little and replied, "Yes, ma'am." 

Kate let her head fall back and closed her eyes. As she drifted off she whispered, so softly Betty almost missed it, "I really like you, Betty." 

Betty looked down at their still joined hands. "I really like you too, Kate."

 

* * *

 

An hour or so later, Gladys arrived home. She called the women's names when she arrived, but when no one answered she decided to go looking for them. She checked the downstairs first before heading upstairs. When she reached Kate's still open door, she found them both still sitting on the bed. Kate's head had fallen onto Betty's shoulder and they were both sleeping soundly.  

Gladys smiled before sneaking into the room and shaking Betty lightly. When Betty was awake, Gladys gestured at the door. Betty slipped a pillow in the place of her shoulder under Kate's head and followed her out of the room. Gladys waited until they were out of earshot before speaking.  

"That bandage needs changing. Come downstairs and I'll put a new one on." 

When they reached the kitchen, Betty sat down at the table and Gladys went to retrieve a fresh bandage. When she returned, she sat town next to Betty and started unwrapping the existing bandage. 

"So, what was that upstairs?" 

"Nothing. We were just talking and we must have dozed off." 

"Any interesting topics of conversation?" 

Betty rolled her eyes. "You really are the noisiest person I've ever met, Princess." 

"Oh come on, Betty. You know my prospects are non existent right now. Let me live vicariously through you." 

"The only reason you don't have any prospects is that you refuse to do more than dance once with a man." Betty said strongly before softening her tone. "It's been six months, Gladys. You've got to move on eventually."  

Gladys sighed. "I know, Betts. I know. I'm just not ready. I will be eventually, but I'm not yet. So, until I am, just… humor me?" 

It was Betty's turn to sigh. "Alright." 

When Betty didn't say anything more, Gladys pushed. "So?" 

"There's nothing to tell. We talked about the women who dance together at the Jewel Box. She said I'm a good dancer." 

"Well, that sounds promising. What else?"

"That's all." 

When Gladys looked disappointed Betty added, "Gladys, I promise. If Kate and I become more than just friends I won't leave you in the dark. Satisfied?" 

Gladys smiled and nodded. 

"Good. Now it's your turn. Did anything interesting happen at the factory this morning?"  

"Oh! We had visitors. Some American soldiers came and toured the factory." 

"Americans, eh?" 

"Yes. They were very nice boys, if a bit homesick. All they wanted to talk about was how they hoped they'd be back in the states in time for Thanksgiving." 

Betty looked confused. "Thanksgiving? But that was a month ago." 

"Americans don't celebrate Thanksgiving until the end of November." 

"What? That's ridiculous. When do they have Christmas, in March?" 

Their laughter was interrupted by Kate coming down the stairs. 

"Kate!" Gladys smiled, "How are you feeling?" 

"Much better. That aspirin works wonders." 

"Well, you both look much better than last night. It's amazing what a good night's sleep and the company of a good friend can do, eh?" 

Betty couldn't resist rolling her eyes at this. Even if Kate had missed it, Betty knew Gladys was trying to subtly push them together. 

Gladys ignored Betty's eye roll and continued speaking. "If you girls are feeling up to it, why don't we go see if we go pick the last of the squash out in the garden? We could have dinner ready for Vera and Lorna when they get back from work later." 

"Oh I don't know," Betty joked, "Outside in the sunlight? However will we survive!" 

Over Kate's laughter, Gladys gave Betty a playful glare and countered, "Careful McRae. Or I'll tell Kate here all your most embarrassing stories."

"You wouldn't dare." 

"Kate, has Betty ever told you about the time…" That was as far as Gladys got before Betty was up on her feet and chasing her out the door and into the garden.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next are a bit shorter than the last few. I'll hopefully be posting another this weekend then the last chapter the middle of next week (assuming holidays and travel and family don't prove extremely distracting).   
> As always, if you're still reading, I hope you enjoy it.

As the cold of winter settled in, crime in the city seemed to taper off. A few of the more desperate were still out looking for easy targets, but those working for the organized crime gangs were given warmer jobs to do. These activities were just as illegal, but harder to track and stop. The Bombshells were forced to wait for more solid leads before taking action against Rowley and his organization. 

This particular night, the ladies were without any leads on gambling dens or warehouses storing black market goods. So they'd decided to go out for the evening. Marco had of course come along as usual. And even Lorna had joined them.

The Jewel Box was packed. Christmas was only two weeks away and it seemed people were eager to celebrate the season. The band had been playing almost nonstop since they'd arrived. Betty and Kate were dancing to the third fast number in a row. As the song ended, they went back to the table, laughing and out of breath. Marco and Vera were right behind them. 

"I'm exhausted," Kate cried dramatically as she practically fell into the booth next to Betty. 

"You're exhausted?" Betty laughed. "Who was it who insisted on 'just one more song, Betty' three songs in a row?" 

"It's not my fault they keep playing all my favorites in a row," Kate retorted with a smile. 

Betty shook her head. "You're just lucky I can't say no to that smile of yours. Otherwise you'd be out there dancing with some stranger with two left feet." 

Kate smiled mischievously. "Why would I dance with a stranger when I can just smile and get you to dance with me? It's like Vera always says. You've got to use the skills you've got." 

"Oh, so that's what's been going on." Betty turned and pointed a finger at the other blonde. "So it's your fault my feet are sore, eh? You've been teaching her how to trick me into doing whatever she wants!" 

Vera just raised her eyebrows. "Honey, Kate doesn't need my help. She can play you like a fiddle whenever she wants. And you," she pointed a finger back at Betty, "let her." 

This left Betty stumped, and the rest of the group laughing. 

"I think it's time for another drink." Marco said as the laughter died down. He stood up to head to the bar. "More beer, ladies? I'm buying." 

"Just a soda I think, Marco." Kate replied. 

Betty nodded. "A soda sounds good to me. Make that two." 

"This is nice." Lorna said as Marco went to get more drinks for everyone. "I haven't been out in ages." 

"You are welcome any time, Lorna." Gladys replied. "Especially now that you don't have to spend all your time planning operations." 

Lorna looked conflicted. "Just because crime seems to have slowed that doesn't mean Rowley isn't planning something. All the planning I do isn't for nothing. You all may do the dirty work, but someone has to figure out where and when to send you first." 

"We're all very grateful for the work you do, Lorna." Kate chimed in. "But it's not like you're ignoring leads. There aren't any. Why shouldn't you enjoy the lull a bit?" 

"I suppose." Lorna replied. "But this quiet makes me nervous." 

"Ladies!" Marco whispered as he returned with a tray full of drinks. "I think a change in subject might be in order. I know you're keeping your voices down, but this isn't exactly the most private of places." He nodded towards the bar. When the women all turned to look at the two men standing there who'd been watching them, the men quickly set their drinks down and moved away. 

"How long were they there?" Vera asked, concerned. 

"At the bar? Not long," Marco replied. "But I've seen them moving around the club for an hour or so. They've been trying to eavesdrop on every big group of women. I think it's safe to say Rowley's search for the Bombshells is back on." 

They all went quiet for a minute. Marco, never one for an awkward silence, was the first to break. "Who wants to dance with me?" 

"Marco!" Vera scolded. "How can you think about dancing at a time like this?" 

"What? There's nothing we can do about them right now. They didn't hear anything they shouldn't have. Not from way over there. And we don't even know for sure that they work for you know who. Besides," He lowered his voice further, "we don't know that they left the club. They could still be here somewhere. Now what sounds less suspicious to you? A group of women looking very concerned all of a sudden, or having a fun night out on the town dancing and drinking?" 

"You've got a point." Betty said. 

Marco, sensing he'd won, grinned and looked around the table again. "So? Any takers? Vera?" 

"My feet are sore. Sorry, Marco. Maybe in a little bit." 

Marco didn't give up. Instead he turned to Gladys. "Gladys, you've hardly danced all night. Come show me what you've got." 

Gladys shook her head and laughed. "Ok, Marco. Ok. I'll dance with you. Betty? Kate? Are you coming?" 

Betty looked to Kate, who shook her head. "I think Kate and I are all danced out for the night. We'll do our best to look cheerful over here. Go have fun." 

As Gladys and Marco walked away, Lorna said to Betty, "You and Kate dance well together." 

Kate just smiled. Betty blushed as she answered. "Ya think?" 

"I do." Lorna nodded. "You complement each other very well. It's rare to find a dance partner like that." 

Now it was Kate's turn to blush. She wondered if Lorna was speaking about more than just dancing, but the older woman didn't say any more. She just turned to watch the dance floor. 

Half an hour later, as the club began to empty for the night, Gladys and Marco came back to the booth. Lorna, Vera, and Betty were chatting about work, while Kate half dozed against Betty's shoulder. 

"You gals look like you're all partied out." Marco joked. "And it looks like Kate might fall asleep right here in the booth." Kate straightened up and tried not to look like she'd been half asleep. 

Lorna stifled a yawn. "I think you're right, Marco. We'd better head home. We may not have work tomorrow, but I certainly have some chores I want to get done and I work much faster on a full night's sleep." 

They all stood, and Marco offered one arm to Vera and the other to Lorna. "Will you allow a humble Paesan to walk you lovely ladies home?" 

 Vera laughed as she took his arm. "Why thank you, kind sir." 

They exited the Jewel Box to find it snowing. Big, fluffy snowflakes fell all around them as they walked down the street. The white blanketed everything, covering the dirt and grime of the city. 

The sidewalks were slick so they had to watch where they put their feet as the moved slowly towards home. But even if they hadn't been looking down, the snow would have blocked their view of the two men following from a distance in the shadows behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

A week later, the women were having a slow Saturday at home. Gladys and Betty were putting up Christmas decorations, including a large tree Marco had gotten them, while Vera and Lorna gave direction from the couch.

Kate was sitting in a big arm chair near the fireplace, trying but failing to concentrate on a book. She was feeling claustrophobic. With winter in full swing, she hardly ever got outside anymore besides going to and from work or the store or the Jewel Box. But for some reason the house felt even more stuffy than usual this afternoon. Finally, after reading the same sentence for the 5th time, Kate snapped the book shut and stood up. 

"I'm going to go for a walk." 

"A walk?" Vera asked, looking doubtful. "Kate, it's freezing outside." 

"I know, but I need to get some fresh air. Being inside for so long just isn't for me. A short walk to the park and back might be just the thing." 

"I'll come with you." Betty started to climb down the ladder she'd been standing on to hang tinsel on the tree. 

"No," Kate said almost too quickly. She regretted speaking as soon as she saw the look on Betty's face. "I mean, you're doing such a great job on the tree. I don't want to keep you. I'll be fine on my own." 

When Betty hesitated, Kate added, "I won't be long. I promise." 

Betty reluctantly agreed and went back to her tinsel. 

 

* * *

 

Kate put on her coat, a hat, and some mittens, before heading out the door. The air was crisp. Cold, but refreshing. She walked slowly, admiring the snow covered houses as she moved down the street. 

When she reached the park, she found a bench that was clear of snow and sat to admire the landscape. She'd just become lost in thought when a voice spoke to her right.

"So, this is where you've been hiding." 

The words slid like ice down Kate's spine. The air seemed to get colder as she straightened in fear. There was a crunch of footsteps in the snow as the man who'd spoken walked closer and finally sat next to Kate on the bench. 

She couldn't turn. She only managed to glance downwards and sideways at his boots. "Father? How…" 

"How did I find you?" Vernon Rowley asked coldly. "You know that I have eyes and ears everywhere, daughter. Did you really think you could leave so easily?" 

Kate stayed silent. She had thought that he had really given up on finding her. That she was free.  She'd even stopped looking over her shoulder and trying to hide her face in public. Maybe that had been her mistake. She had gotten too comfortable. She should have known better. 

Rowley spoke again, pulling her from her thoughts. "I'm told you've been living with a cripple, a disgraced heiress, a deviant freak, and a spinster. All unmarried. Spending their days working jobs men should be doing and their nights drinking and dancing with any man that comes along. These are the kinds of godless women you choose to surround yourself with? " 

"They're good, honest, hardworking women." 

"They're sinners, Marion. And I will not have my daughter around sinners. " 

Kate recognized his tone, and another wave of fear hit her. 

"You've had enough fun. It's time you came home." 

"You… You don't control me anymore. I'm not going anywhere." She hesitated and stammered as she spoke. For all the confidence and strength she'd gained in her time living as Kate Andrews, her father's presence brought back all of the fear she'd lived with as Marion. 

He ignored her refusal and stood. "You will be back home tomorrow morning for breakfast. For every day you delay, one of your friends will have an unfortunate accident. The choice is yours." 

Then, without giving her a chance to respond, he walked away. By the time she mustered up the courage to turn, he was nowhere to be seen.

 

* * *

 

As the sound of the front door opening and closing rang through the house, Betty called from the dining room. 

"Hey, Kate! You've been gone for ages. It's nearly dark."

Silence. 

"Kate?"

When Kate still didn't answer, Betty finally got up from the table where she and Gladys were playing cards and walked into the hall. Kate had just put her coat on the coat rack and was staring out the thin pane of glass next to the front door. Betty put her hand on Kate's arm and Kate whirled so fast she almost knocked Betty over. 

"Oh, Betty. I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't hear you." Kate mumbled without looking Betty in the eye. 

"Kate, you're shaking. What's wrong? What happened?" Betty was really worried now. 

Kate looked down at her trembling hands. She made fists to try to steady them and shook her head. "Nothing. I'm fine." 

"Are you sure?" Gladys asked as she joined them in the hall, "You look like you've seen a ghost." 

"I'm just a little tired I suppose. I'm going to go to bed." 

Kate started to move towards the stairs. Betty called after her. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." 

"I'm not hungry." Kate called back, almost coldly. 

Betty turned to Gladys with confusion. "Should I…" 

"No. No, just leave her, Betty. If something's up she'll tell us. Or you at least." 

Betty glanced hesitantly towards the stairs before reluctantly following Gladys back into the dining room and retaking her seat at the table.

 

* * *

 

Kate hadn't come down for dinner. And when Betty had knocked on her door before going to bed Kate hadn't answered. The next morning, when Kate didn't come downstairs for breakfast, Betty went to knock again. 

"Kate? It's time for breakfast. Vera made pancakes." When there was no answer Betty opened the door. 

She found an empty room. Betty entered the room slowly. The bed was made and all of Kate's things were still there, but something made the hair on the back of Betty's neck stand up. When she got to the bed, she saw a note sitting on the quilt. She picked it up, and what she read finally broke her out of her haze. 

"Gladys! Gladys!" 

There was a noise of footsteps on the stairs and Gladys ran into the room, followed a moment later by Vera and Lorna. 

"Betty, what…" Gladys stopped short when she saw the look on Betty's face. 

"She's gone, Gladys. She's gone." 

"Gone? Gone where?" Vera walked over and took the note from Betty. She read it quickly. "'I won't let him hurt you.' What on earth does that mean?" 

"It means," Lorna said slowly, "that Vernon Rowley found her. That he threatened her. Or us, as her note would suggest. He probably said he'd have one or all of us killed if she didn't go back to him." 

Vera looked confused. "But, even if he somehow figured out where she was, how did he threaten her? When?" 

"Last night." Betty said it so softly they almost missed it. "He must have cornered her while she was out on her walk. I knew something was wrong when she came back. I knew it. I should have made her tell me. Why wouldn't she just tell me? We could have figured something out. We could have protected her!" Betty was almost yelling as she finished. 

Gladys put an arm around Betty's shoulder. "She should have told us. But she didn't. It's done. Now we have to do what we can with the circumstances we have." 

"What are you suggesting, Gladys?" Lorna asked skeptically. 

"We go get her back. We get Kate back and we stop that awful man once and for all." 

Vera took a deep, slow breath as her hand found its way to her scar. "We're going to need a plan."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm putting this last chapter up today because I'll probably be too busy this afternoon or tomorrow. Thanks for sticking with my little story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

The big house was quiet. The only sound was of the footsteps of the guards who patrolled outside the house coming in and out of the kitchen on their shift changes. Kate's brothers had been sent to boarding school for the year and weren't due to return home until tomorrow, Christmas Eve. It was just Kate and the staff in the house this evening. 

Kate was in her room. She'd all but barricaded herself inside upon arriving. The only time she left was for meals, for which Rowley insisted she be present. Especially when he had guests. She was, after all, the woman of the house. And it was her job to _play_ _hostess_ to his lieutenants when they came for dinner. She stubbornly refused to speak to or even look at Rowley or his men during these dinners. She did the same during the meals when they ate alone. But her father was unfazed, and one of his men continued to come to her room to escort her downstairs for every meal. 

Tonight she was given a reprieve, or so she thought. Her father had been out all afternoon and evening so the maid brought her a tray up for dinner. Unfortunately, just after dark, the familiar knock rapped against her bedroom door.  

As the stone faced guard led her down the hallway to the library at the top of the main staircase, she glanced across the entry hall. Out the large window over the front door she could see the dark shadows of two of Rowley's men standing casually on the sidewalk. To passersby they looked like workers out for a smoke. But Kate knew they were trained killers. Guards were set there and at the back door near the kitchen. There were also two more men outside the library door, and Rowley's personal guard, who was the one who had come to get her. They were there both to keep her inside, and to keep Rowley's enemies outside. No one had been brave enough to attack The Pastor at home yet, but he wasn't a man who took chances.

Kate turned away from the entryway and towards the open library door just in time to miss a shadow suddenly appear from the street and approach the guards. Neither Kate, nor the men standing at the library doors noticed as one of the guards out front crumpled into a heap.  

Kate entered the library to find her father sitting in one of the large chairs in the center of the room. He motioned for her to sit in the chair opposite him. She took a few steps forward, but before she made it to the chair there was a bang from downstairs and a yell from one of the guards outside the library.  

Rowley jumped up from his seat and threw open the double doors Kate had just walked through. The front door had been thrown wide open and one of the front guards was lying in a heap on the rug.  A ice cold wind blew into the house, pulling at the clothes of the two women dressed in dark clothing and masks who were standing in the doorway, looking up at the three guards at the top of the stairs. There was another series of bangs from the back door and another masked woman came through the doorway that led from the kitchen. 

"You!" Rowley yelled down at the women. "How dare you come into my home!" 

"Did you expect you could kidnap our friend and we'd just let you get away with it?" Gladys yelled back. 

This stunned Rowley and he looked back and forth between Kate and the women in shock.  

"Them?! You've been staying with _them_?!"

He struggled to regain his composure long enough to look at his guards and order a short "kill them," before turning and storming towards Kate. 

The three guards rushed downwards as the three women rushed upwards. They met halfway up the big staircase. The men were fast, but the Bombshells were faster. The women landed blow after blow. One of the men was sent flying down the stairway and landed with a thud next to the guard from outside. 

Meanwhile, Rowley was circling Kate in the library, screaming at her every step of the way.  

"You've betrayed me! What have you been telling them!?" 

Kate, who's courage had come rushing back when she'd seen her friends in the entry way, stood her ground against the man she'd been so afraid of for so long.  

"Everything," She spat at him. "I told them everything. And more than that. I've been _helping_ them. Didn't you wonder who the new Bombshell was, father?"

At this he roared and charged her. She jumped aside at the last moment, and he went crashing through the double doors that led to the balcony. He landed in a crumpled heap, covered in shards of glass and wood. But he didn't stay down long. As Kate followed him out onto the balcony, he jumped up and grabbed her. 

Kate tried to break free, but in his rage Rowley was too strong for her and he began to drag her towards the edge of the balcony. She was halfway over the railing when there was a yell from just inside the shattered library doors.  

"Let her go!"  

Kate heard quick footsteps as the person who had yelled ran towards them across the balcony. Rowley continued to hold Kate at the rail with one hand as he swung his other arm back without looking to meet the woman who was coming up behind him. There was a grunt and the sound of the person falling to the balcony floor. Kate couldn't see the woman now lying in a heap behind her father, but she had recognized Betty's voice and let out her own yell when she'd heard her father's elbow make contact. She struggled to try to see over Rowley's shoulder, but he held her too tight. 

"This is your fault." Rowley yelled over his shoulder. "You've turned my daughter against me. Polluted her thoughts. You've left me no choice." He turned back to Kate and prepared to send her flying over the railing.  

As she was lifted into the air, Kate caught a glimpse of Betty jumping to her feet faster than Kate had ever seen her move before. Betty lunged forward and grabbed the back of Rowley's jacket at the collar and yanked him back. He released Kate in surprise as he was pulled away. Betty continued to grip his jacket as she spun, only releasing him as he slammed into the railing. His momentum carried him over the railing and he fell to the ground below with a shriek that was cut short by a sickening crunch. 

The world went from chaos to silence in an instant. There was only the sound of their breathing as Kate stared at Betty, who was still breathing heavily from the fighting. Vera and Gladys had rushed out onto the balcony just in time to see Vernon Rowley fly over the railing. Now they stopped just outside the doorway as Kate took a step forward and pulled Betty into a hug. Gladys watched the two as Vera stepped forward and looked over the railing to look at the crumpled heap below. 

"Are you ok?" Betty asked, her voice muffled by Kate's shoulder. 

"Yes. Thanks to you. " Kate replied, before pulling back to look at Betty. "You came." 

"I had to. We had to. We couldn't just leave you here with him." 

Kate quickly leaned forward and pressed her lips to Betty's. Betty froze in surprise. Before she could react, Kate pulled away. 

"What was that for?" Betty asked surprised after Kate pulled back. 

Kate just smiled. "For being a hero." 

A throat cleared from a few steps away and Kate finally released Betty and turned to the other two. 

"Gladys! Vera!" Kate pulled them both into a hug. 

When Kate let them go she surveyed the scene. There was broken glass everywhere. A bookshelf in the library was toppled over and an unconscious guard was lying underneath it. Kate walked cautiously back to the edge of the balcony and looked over the railing at Rowley's still form.

"It's over." She sighed with relief. " He's gone." 

"Kate," Gladys asked, "why didn't you say something? Why didn't you tell us he'd found you?"

Kate hesitated. "He came to me when I was out walking last Saturday. Suddenly he was just there. And I was that scared little girl again." She turned to look at Betty. "He said he'd hurt you. He said he'd hurt all of you if I didn't come back." 

"We could have helped." Vera replied. "We would have figured something out." 

Betty took Kate's hand. "It doesn't matter now. It's done. He's dead and Kate is safe." 

Upon grabbing Kate's hand, Betty finally noticed how the woman was shivering. She pulled at Kate's hand and led them all back inside where there was still a fire in the library fireplace.  

Gladys glanced around at the mess again. "We should go. Someone will have heard the noise. The police will be on their way. Kate, where are your brothers? Are they here?" 

Kate shook her head. "They're not due to leave boarding school until after lunch tomorrow." She thought for a moment. "I have an aunt up north who has never been part of the _family business._ I'll call in the morning and have them go to her home for Christmas. And I'll see if she can take them on full time. I don't want them here in the city where they can get sucked into my father's life of crime."

 "Is there anything here you need? Before we leave?" Vera asked. "You won't be able to come back once the police find your fathers body."  

Kate shook her head. "Nothing. I left everything of value back at Lorna's." 

Gladys nodded. "Let's go home then."

 

* * *

 

 

' _Have yourself a merry little Christmas…'_ Frank Sinatra was crooning from the radio as the smell of pumpkin pie filled the house.  

Gladys came into the living room with a tray with slices of the pie. Vera followed with her own tray carrying steaming cups of coffee. Betty and Kate were sitting on the sofa while Lorna pulled wrapped packages from underneath the Christmas tree. She handed Betty and Kate theirs before making small piles next to two of the chairs for Gladys and Vera. She then settled into her own chair closest to the fire.

When they all were settled, they began taking turns opening packages. Lorna had knitted them each a pair of warm socks and mittens. She had in turn received a quilt which all of the women had made together for her. 

Vera thanked them all for the beautiful tea pot and cups she received, and Gladys gushed over the new dress and bracelet they'd all chipped in for.  

Everyone had a good laugh when Betty opened a sewing kit. It had become a running joke that Betty couldn't come back from a patrol without something torn. Even Lorna joined in the laugher. 

"Just think of all the extra time I'll have now that you can fix your own clothes," she teased.  

Betty laughed along with them. "Well, if I'm going to be fixing my own tears from now on I guess I'd better start being more careful." 

The laugher died down, but was started up again as Kate shrieked as she opened a new Billie Holiday record. She jumped up from the sofa to hug Gladys and Vera as she excitedly declared that she couldn't wait to listen to it. 

"You are very welcome, Kate." Gladys said as she was hugged enthusiastically. "It looks like you and Betty each have one more to open. Don't keep us all waiting. Go unwrap!" 

Betty opened hers first as Kate watched nervously. She pulled off the paper to reveal a deep blue knitted hat. Betty fingered the edge, which was slightly uneven. 

"It, uh," Kate jumped in before Betty could say anything, "wasn't completely finished with it when I… " She trailed off. They hadn't talked about her leaving since the night she'd gotten back. They all seemed to have made a silent vow to put it behind them and she was hesitant to mention it now. "Anyway, I finished it as best I could, but I'm afraid it didn't turn out as well as I'd…"  

She was cut off as Betty pulled the hat on and gave Kate a smile that made her look like a kid in a toy store. "I love it, Kate. It's perfect."  

"Really?" 

"Really. Now open yours."

Kate picked up the small package and removed the bright red paper. When she lifted the lid, she gasped. She reached inside to pull out a small gold brooch. It was shaped like a songbird, and there was a tiny red stone set in the eye. 

"Oh, Betty. It's beautiful!" Kate whispered as she stared at the small bird. She ran her finger over the intricately engraved feathers. She finally pulled her gaze away to look up at Betty. 

Betty smiled. "I saw it a few weeks ago in town and it reminded me of you. It's  a sparrow. Like the ones that sing outside the factory in the summer." 

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome." 

With all the presents unwrapped and the pie eaten, the women started to say their good night's. Betty and Kate stayed behind. And they sat watching the fire, they both thought about all that had happened over the past few months. What had started as an averted mugging had turned into a true friendship. And then into something more.

Betty squeezed Kate's hand.

"Merry Christmas, Kate."

"Merry Christmas, Betty."

  _The End_  



End file.
